


Blue Scadooed into the Wrong Story

by Yells_of_the_not_so_danged



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Blue's Clues
Genre: Blue did KINDA get what she wanted, In a way, tags will be added as needed, this isn't going to get too dark don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yells_of_the_not_so_danged/pseuds/Yells_of_the_not_so_danged
Summary: Having the ingenious idea to dimension hop into her favorite story, Blue expects to find herself in the cartoonish world of Bendy and co. Fate decides to take a different turn though...
Kudos: 2





	1. Blue's wonderful idea

Blue's world is a strange one. With just a single glance one would find at least three peculiarities. Such as a talking flower, a mayor made entirely out of recycled goods, and a cow that not only talks but also keeps wiggling its eyebrows and winking. Not at anyone specific, it just can't stop.

So many inanimate objects are animate, without any reason why certain ones are and others aren't. Not to mention the dimensional jumps everyone seems capable of committing.

But to Blue and everyone else who lives there, this all is perfectly normal. This is their home.

Speaking of Blue, currently, she is wrapped in her well-loved teal blanket reading her favorite book, Bendy Crack-Up Comics. Giggling at her darling imp's antics, Blue wondered what it would be like to live in that beautiful world. A world where hilarious adventures were had every day.

Suddenly Blue had a truly wonderful idea. She would blue-scadoo right into her book! That way she could spend hours of good fun with all the lovely friends inside it! She could even meet Bendy, Boris, and Alice! Of course, Blue loves all the other fine toons inside. But, seeing the characters on the big screen really breaths life into them in a way still paper just can't. 

The blueberry colored pup took a moment to place a royal blue paw print on the back of the cover to let Joe know where she went. He's smart, he'll understand what it means.

Finally, Blue ran around in an excited circle and lept into her beloved comic! But instead of landing in the zany world of an artist's imagination, she landed into the hellscape of a tyrant's failed dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't question it, just enjoy.


	2. Blue makes a friend

Blue landed on the creaky yellow wood and immediately noticed something wasn't right. Where was the grassy lawn Bendy, Alice, and Boris were picnicking on? Where are the three toons? Where are the yummy sandwiches?

The polka-dotted dog whipped its head around, ears flopping comically. Everything was yellow, like aged paper. The wood around her was warped and had a sort of sketchiness to it. Like it wasn't real but was drawn instead. Dust mites permeated the air.

Blue let out a sneeze.

Something on the wall caught her attention. Blue leaned up on the wall to get a closer look. It was a poster of Boris in his debut episode, Sheep Songs. It was one of Blue's favorite episodes. Not only did it bring in Boris with a bang, but it was also Steve's favorite episode. He always did like the clarinet.

 _I wonder if this is someone's house? If so, they must be a fan of Bendy too!_ Blue plopped her front legs back onto the floor when she felt the wood under her right front paw start give. Backing away hurriedly the canine watched as the chunk of rotted wood fell into a mysterious black substance.

Blue carefully sniffed at the gaping hole in the foyer. _It smells like the fancy ink Joe uses for his special pens. I don't like the way they smell. They make her nose hurt and the smell stays for far too long._

Carefully edging past the gaping wound in the flooring, Blue decided she was going to help whoever owned this place. The building clearly needed some patching up. _I wonder if this is somebody's house? I don't know what to do about that ink smelling stuff, though._

Blue turned to the room in front of her and caught a glimpse of light. An old projector! Forgetting all about her previous caution, Blue bounded towards the clicking machine. Her tail wagging like mad and tongue lolling out. Her tail caught on something and sent it to the ground in a booming clatter.

Blue lept up in surprise and readied into a pounce position, adding a little growl for good measure. Oh, she had just knocked over a chair. Blue hadn't noticed how quiet it was until then. Tail between her legs she wondered if the owner is was home right now. I hope I won't get in trouble for being here. Or for knocking over their chair.

It took some struggling but Blue was able to tip the chair back up. Looking down, she realized something else was on the ground. It was a cardboard cut-out of Bendy! Her tail now slightly wagging, she sniffed the cut-out. Maybe it was watching the cartoon? Blue glance up at the screen. It was just a looping animation of Bendy doing a squat dance. Not very interesting in Blue's opinion but maybe the cut-out likes it. Blue gave the cardboard Bendy's face a lick as an apology.

The sky blue bundle of joy tried to lean her cardboard friend back up on its chair. Placing the chair upright was a miracle in it of itself, and apparently was the only one Blue was going to get at the moment. Blue sat in place and whined, not sure what to do. Looking back at the projector Blue remembered all that Steve and Joe taught her about conserving energy. She didn't want the Earth to get sick, let alone for it to be her fault. But, Blue glanced down to her inanimate friend, maybe they're still watching their show?

_Yeah, it's probably best to keep their show on._

Blue gave the Bendy cut-out one last nudge with her snout and carried on exploring the strange house.


	3. Blue's distaste for the smell of ink is strong, but her curiosity is stronger

The clicking of dog nails penetrated the silence that would have otherwise engulfed the first floor of the "house". Blue sniffed the air. The ink smell is getting stronger.  _ I wonder where it's coming from? _

The smell seemed to be the strongest somewhere further down the hallway. Curiosity getting better of Blue yet again, the little blueberry made a bee-line following the strange smell. In this mad dash she missed a number of things, such as an old desk positioned oddly in the corner of the hallway, a room containing the gutted corpse of Boris, and a desk with animation panels that would change every time you looked away.

Perhaps it's best she missed the last two. The first would traumatize the poor girl beyond words, and the other would keep her in a game of peek-a-boo for who knows how long. Anyway, back to Blue.

Stepping over a pipe Blue finally arrived at the object of her curiosity. And she was not disappointed. It was the most confusing yet amazing thing she had ever seen. Before her suspended above an endless pit was an enormous machine. One so complex that Blue didn't doubt for a second that a genius had crafted it. It was making deep mechanical groans as puffed and churned away. _ Are those tubes of ink pumping into it? Or was it making that ink? Was that even ink?  _

The smell was becoming too much. Blue put her paws on her snout, trying and failing to block out the stench. She let out a whine, she really wants to keep looking. As much as she tried, she eventually gave in and left as quickly as she could. 

_ Maybe I can find the owner. But I wonder who built that? Did the owner build it? They must be an amazing inventor then! But what does it do? Why was there a big hole under it? Is this place even a house? _

Blue's mind was whirring questions but was quickly silenced as she ran right into something with a painful bonk to the head quick to follow. A surprised and pained yelp was let out as Blue sprang into the air and scurried to find cover. She lept to her left and barked again as the sound of a string being plucked sounded off right by her ear.

She landed into a battle-ready position and growled, prepared to defend herself against her assailant. But there was no one to be found. All she could find was her Bendy cut-out friend peaking around the corner. The startled pup let out a relieved sigh through her nose and trotted up to them, her tail wagging happily. Just as she got close the cut-out vanished behind the corner. Blue rounded it quickly to find her cardboard pal now facing her. She tilted her head, clearly confused but still happy nonetheless, and gave them a few licks.

She turned to find what had hit her but like before she found no one, just the same sepia hallway made of old warped planks. But at the very end of it, something was different. The door that was once closed was now ajar and its handle was on the ground. Blue walked back over and nudged the door open with her paw. There's a staircase, made of the same wood everything else in the strange building seemed to be made of, leading down and many puddles of inky black goo supplied by the leaks in the ceiling.

Blue turned to say goodbye to her cardboard friend before venturing further. But instead of them being behind the corner where she left them, they were suddenly right behind her. Blue jolted back, almost losing her balance and falling down the stairs. Luckily she was able to right herself before she could take that great tumble. When she looked back up she found the Bendy cut-out now a little bit further away, as if it was trying to give her space.

_ I'm should put a bell on this guy,  _ Blue thought to herself.  _ Though I should mark them somehow, I think I remember seeing some other Beny cut-outs in here. _ She reached out her paw and placed a royal blue paw print on the cut-out's shoe.  _ There we go! _

Blue gave a farewell bow wow to her two-dimensional friend and started her way down the stairs, deeper into damnation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Blue too much to traumatize the poor baby. I'm going to try to spare her as much as possible.  
> Anyway, Chapter 1 (of BATIM) is over! WOOP! Now you may be wondering, where was the ink demon? Well, 1. Henry has clearly been through the area already, and 2. I have a different idea for them. Something that just kinda popped into my head yesterday. 
> 
> Also, updates might be a little weird and irregular on this. I had the idea of this and wrote three chapters for it all while I was getting a medicine infusion. So, I had time to burn. I'm just writing this for fun, so just bear with me if you're interested enough to keep reading.


End file.
